Memories in High School
by jinyeoley
Summary: Sepercik kenangan ini menuntunku menuju lembaran hidup baru, berlabel cinta [CHANBAEK/GS]


Memories in High School  
by : jinyeoley (shazapark)

Byun Baekhyun — Park Chanyeol

Romance, Fluff  
Ficlet (600+)

Sepercik kenangan ini menuntunku menuju lembaran hidup baru, berlabel cinta.

.

Suara derap langkah tergesa itu tak sanggup mengalahkan bising hentakan-hentakan air hujan yang jatuh membasahi permukaan tanah.

Kedua alis yang menaungi sepasang mata Baekhyun berkerut dalam kala ia merasa langkah kaki tak kunjung membawa ia menuju pintu utama apartemen. Usahanya dalam mempercepat langkah terasa sangat tak berguna menurutnya.

Ketika sepasang maniknya telah menemukan sebuah pintu berbakal alumunium, ia mendesah lega. Sesuatu di dalam benaknya seperti tengah meluap menggores tanda batas, mengalirkan sebuah degupan-deguan menegangkan pada jantungnya.

Gadis itu mengembangkan sebuah payung sebelum dirinya memutuskan untuk menerobos tusukan air hujan. Ia melipat dahi selagi bola matanya berusaha mengobservasi setiap penjuru di hadapannya yang samar akan kabut dingin nan tipis.

Ia melesat ke sisi kanan gedung apartemen. Matanya kembali bergerak-gerak mencari sepasang sepatu _sneakers_ milik kekasihnya, Chanyeol.

Tetes hujan yang menusuk permukaan payung transparannya tak dapat menenggelamkan niatan Baekhyun dalam mencari sepasang sepatu itu. Sepasang sepatu kenang-kenangan dari kekasihnya yang kala ini tengah menimba ilmu di China. Baekhyun meringis kecil selagi angin hujan mencoba menggelitik pori-pori kulitnya.

Kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Kala di mana ia berniat untuk menjemur sepatu kenangan itu di beranda apartemen, dan di luar prediksinya, ternyata hujan membawa sepatu itu terjun bebas ke bawah apartemen.

Ia mendengus. Tertawalah, Kawan. Byun Baekhyun pantas mendapat tawa ejekan. Tidakkah kalian heran, niat awalnya baik, namun ujung yang saat ini sedang menimanya jauh dari kata baik.

Baekhyun melangkah perlahan mendekati sisi gedung, menerka-nerka di mana kiranya sepatu lusuh itu mendarat setelah terjun bebas dari beranda apartemen.

Suatu benda cair terasa sesak memenuhi pelupuknya ketika ia tak kunjung mengetahui keberadaan sepasang sepatu itu. Ia hampir meloloskan bulir air di matanya, ketika sepasang netra itu melesat ke sekitar semak yang merapat pada dinding kokoh apartemen.

Ia mengembangkan senyum hangat—siapapun yang melihatnya, akan menemukan adanya gurat lega yang berbaur dengan hawa kebahagiaan. Ia beringsut mendekati semak tersebut, matanya menyipit sejenak, memofokuskan penglihatannya.

Untuk sesaat, perasaan lega itu terasa seperti mencabik sebagian benaknya, dan sekarang ia merasakan kelegaan itu tersebar ke setiap jengkal tubuhnya, mengirim sinyal kepada sepasang sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum lebar.

Perasaan lega itu membuat dadanya sesak, benaknya terus-terusan mengumam, "Tuhan, aku bersyukur." namun tak dapat menyangkal keberadaan titik air mata yang turun menelusuri pipinya.

Ia berjongkok, tak lagi mempedulikan air hujan yang membentuk genangan lebar di bawah kakinya. Ia menyeka air matanya, kembali menyadari bahwa sepasang sepatu yang berada di balik semak itu sungguhlah memerangkap semono memori tentang Chanyeol.

Ia membawa sepasang sepatu lusuh itu ke dalam perangkap jemarinya, terlantas mendekap sepatu berkeadaan lembap tersebut. Bahkan dirinya tak menyadari bahwa hujan telah lama mereda, meninggalkan rerintikan ringan yang di sambut titik salju.

Gadis itu menengadah kala merasakan sebuah bayangan tengah mengikutinya, turut berjongkok di sebelahnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, mendapati paras tampan kekasih yang telah lama tak ia pandang, empat tahun terakhir.

Wajah itu selalu sama, penuh liputan keceriaan yang menular pada siapapun. Senyumnya tetap menawan seperti dulu, dan hal ini membuat degupan itu kembali menyerang jantung Baekhyun.

"Chan? Kau 'kah itu?" ia menyipitkan mata. Pria di sampingnya tersenyum hangat, lantas membawa gadis itu ke dalam sebuah dekapan. "Kau mencari-cari sepatu itu? Untuk apa?" Baekhyun dapat merasakan sensasi aneh yang menggelitik sekujur tubuhnya ketika gendang telinganya menangkap suara dalam itu.

Ia menggeleng dalam dekapan Chanyeol. "Itu—satu-satunya kenangan darimu." Chanyeol melonggakrkan pelukan demi memandang mata kekasihnya. "Bukankah kita masih memiliki banyak kenangan yang lebih manis dari sepasang sepatu lusuh itu?" gadis itu merasakan hawa dingin menusuk pori-porinya selagi butir es salju menitik tepat di atas jemarinya, kejap berikutnya titik es salju itu mencair—bersamaan dengan suasana hangat yang mereka ciptakan sore itu, hari pertama es salju turun.

**/fin./**

Hai! Aku bawa fiksi singkat. _Sorry for typo_ dan bahasa yang acak-acakan. Aku masih belajar banyak. Tinggalkan _review_ kalian yaa!


End file.
